Melting Point of Ice
by KawaiiNyaNya
Summary: Both Gray and Natsu have feelings of love for each other, but both are afraid to make the first step. Gray watches Natsu from afar, and Natsu always feels apologetic, as if he did something wrong to annoy Gray. Both move backwards in their love, but one day, that will all change. A chance is granted to both of them, and if used correctly, it will birth a new seedling of love.
1. Chapter 1

Melting Point of Ice

Chapter 1 - Revelations

It was June, the season of searing heat waves in the City of Magnolia. Poor Gray Fullbuster was always unaccustomed to such heat. Because of certain memories of a certain

mentor, he developed a slight stripping fetish and heightened heat perception. He sat in the guild of Fairy Tail, and cursed at both his life, and the heat. He had already used his

magic to create a pool of ice, which he literally, showered himself with. Of course, to a man whose definition of "hot" was 0 degrees, the ice proved to be of little use in this

predicament. Not only did the heat affect him, but also a certain pink haired boy affected him. His eyes constantly wandered over to the pink haired boy, and would scan the

boy's sweaty body. Gray would constantly feel aroused by the sight of the little beads of sweat, rolling slowly down the pink haired boy's chest, he could almost feel his heart

beat in his ear. The pink haired boy, Natsu, had been sitting by other members of the guild, mainly males and boisterously chatted about random, and I mean VERY RANDOM

things. Though the occasion seemed normal, Gray only saw a little lamb wander into the lair of ravenous wolves. Not in the more food related sense, but more of lust, passion,

libido and other carnal desires. He saw a certain yellow colored freak's hand slide down to Natsu's waist and gently wrap around his stomach, almost perversely molesting

Natsu's abdomen. He sees this pussy cat lay his head on Natsu's lap, and purr as Natsu would play with the cat's ears. On the more angelic side of Gray's mind, he said, "Isn't

this great? Natsu is having so much fun and looks so cute." In the more demonic side, which almost completely overpowered the influence of the angel in Gray's mind, he

thought, "Little sons of a b****! If I wasn't feeling vulnerable right now, I would come over and beat the crap out of you profane freaks!" Gray shook his head to get rid of the

sweat gathering on his face and caught a glimpse of the smile on Lucy's face. He had no idea why, but he knew Lucy cleverly saw through his "Fire and Ice" act with Natsu. He

bashfully turned his face when he noticed Lucy stifle a chuckle. "Argh," He thought to himself. He conjured up another chunk of ice and laid it atop his chest. He continued to

watch Natsu secretly from the darkness as he always had and couldn't help but hate himself for not being the one to make Natsu smile so radiantly and innocently. Pissed off,

he got up from his throne of ice, reversed his crafting spell and stormed out of the guild. Little did Gray know, that as he fumed out of the chaotic guild, did Natsu muster a

sorrowful look at him, almost as if Natsu wanted to apologize for something he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Further Revelations:

Gray sauntered leisurely, more so, fragilely, down the streets of Magnolia. The people around him stared at his close to nakedness. Gray couldn't give a crap about such things as he felt as if he would collapse in the next two seconds. Gray's visions blurred slightly and his legs began to give in to his weakened body. He punched the wall of a house by him and panted heavily. "God, if I ever see you, I will kill you." He said quietly in his mind. He silently trudged on, hoping that he will reach his house soon. Of course, he won't reach his house until ten streets after. Meanwhile, the poor Natsu in Fairy Tail stared silently at the entrance. He had such a heartbroken expression, Leo, who lay on Natsu's lap hugged him gently, as if comforting him. Even the Laxus, who was originally laughing and joking around, fell silent. "NATSU!" a loud voice hollered. Natsu turned and his eyes fell upon a scarlet haired and skimpily dressed Erza. "We have a mission next week. Prepare yourself because we won't be back until three weeks after." Erza stated. Natsu, who was preoccupied with Gray's withdrawal, only stared, void of any life, at the door. "Hey Natsu, do you –. "Erza was softly hushed and taken to the side by Laxus.

"Laxus, what is the meaning of this?"

"Shhhhhhh. Can't you see he's down right now?"

"Why is he down?"

Laxus sighed deeply. "I don't know. Maybe 'cuz Gray left with a pissed face?" he said sarcastically. Erza turned around and gazed at the poor Natsu who looked like his world has ended. Both sighed silently in unison.

"You know I oughta beat some sense into that blockhead. He treats Natsu horribly sometimes."

"We can't do anything about this, since we're outsiders after all."

"You may be an outsider, but I'm not. I mean when Natsu gives up on Gray, I am so gonna go for Natsu."

"What the hell did you just say you scar face?! Natsu is too cute for you. He's mine!"

"Say that again, you insecure turtle in a shell!"

"Why you little –! " Erza spoke no more and summoned forth a legion of weapons.

"I am so going to impale you to death!"

"Hah! Try it if you can, you flashy showoff!"

"ARGH!" Erza launched her swords at Laxus as Laxus dashed away and began attacking the scarlet haired girl. As the other members were all frantic, fearing the two would destroy the place, Natsu on the other hand, wouldn't take his eyes off the entrance. In his mind, the scene of Gray leaving so angrily made poor Natsu shed a single droplet of tear. Leo looked up slightly and remained quiet. Natsu continued to stare at the entrance until his tears began to fall, drop by drop, silently on the wood floors.


End file.
